


Under The Mistletoe

by Tamithna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Ereri Secret Santa, Fireplaces, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamithna/pseuds/Tamithna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and his family are going to spend Christmas at his grandparent's house, roughly two hours away from the city he and Levi live in.<br/>Since Levi is going to spend the holiday (and his birthday) alone because his father, Kenny Ackerman, has a business trip, Eren tries to convince his mother to let him go with them.<br/>But that really isn't possible and there's nothing Eren can do prevent Levi's loneliness.<br/>Or is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_fictions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_fictions/gifts).



> Hey there!  
> This is my [ Ereri Secret Santa present ](http://ererisecretsanta.tumblr.com/) for [miss-faces](http://miss-faces.tumblr.com/)!  
> It's not exactly what you requested, sorry, this idea just popped in my head and there was nothing I could do to get rid of it but I really, really hope you enjoy it.  
> Also, thanks for putting up with my stupid jokes along these last weeks, you're really sweet and a very nice person! ｡◕‿◕｡  
> For everyone else who reads this, I also hope you like it.  
> Any feedback is always appreciated and if there's any mistake please let me know.
> 
>    
> Happy holidays everyone! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

“But mom!” Eren tries once again, almost getting desperate now.

“For the last time, no means no.” Carla continues to write on her laptop, completely ignoring the pout her son is doing. “I’m really sorry Levi has to spend Christmas alone, and I know he’s your best friend but we already agreed in going to your grandparent’s house for the holiday.”

“Mom, you don’t understand, he’s going to spend Christmas _and_ his birthday alone, just because his asshole of a father went on a damn business trip!” Eren grabs his mother’s hand and forces her to stop typing, ignoring her warning to watch his language. “Please, can’t you at least let him come with us?”

Carla sighs and caresses Eren’s hand, that’s still holding onto hers, sending him a sad look.

“I know sweetie, but you know grandma isn’t on her best days and she gets nervous and upset with people she doesn’t know around so we can’t really take him, I’m really sorry. But what’s up with his father going on a business trip and not taking his son?”

“He calls them business trips but that’s just a euphemism for going out on vacation and picking up women to spend the nights with him.” Eren’s voice is bitter and he tries to refrain himself from cursing.

“That poor boy, I wish we could take him. But we’re only going to spend one day and one night at your grandparent’s and I promise you we’ll drop you by his house in the morning of the 26th and you can spend all day with him, okay? We’ll even bring him some of grandma’s home cooking.” She gets up shortly to kiss the angry teenager on the forehead before sitting down again. “Now let me finish writing all these emails for work and go pack your bag, we’re leaving as soon as your father arrives. Oh, and tell Mikasa not to forget to bring her toothbrush like last time.”

Knowing he has lost the battle, Eren stomps loudly up the stairs, furiously blaming his mother in spite of knowing it really isn’t her fault.

 

★★★

 

After almost one hour and a half stuck in a car with his parents singing Christmas carols and a very worried Mikasa constantly asking him what’s the reason for his murderous aura, Eren is relieved to arrive at his grandparents’ place, at the little village on the outskirts of the city where they live. The small house is covered from top to bottom with lights and decorations, even featuring a natural sized Rudolph, the reindeer, which earns an approving whistle from Grisha.

They grab their respective bags from the car’s trunk and hurry to the house’s porch, trying to escape the cold and humid air that threatens to rain.

Mikasa rings on the bell and almost straightaway, the sound of heavy footsteps is heard inside the house, followed by Carla’s father opening the door with a bright smile.

Hugs and greetings are shared before they finally step inside, the warm and comfortable air involving them and the smell of freshly baked sweets hitting them directly on the face.

Grandma and grandpa look as good as ever, although grandma sometimes forgets stuff, gets really quiet all of a sudden, looking out of place. However, grandpa is always there, never leaving her alone, always caring and patient, and the peaceful environment improves significantly Eren’s mood.

They finally go up to their rooms (Mikasa and Eren share one of the guest rooms and their parents share the other), to settle their things before the Christmas Eve dinner.

Eren is taking off his shower stuff from the backpack when Mikasa clears her throat behind him.

“So, are you finally going to take the stick out of your ass and tell me the reason for the terrible attitude you’ve had since we left home? Or I’ll have to beg?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Eren.” She touches the red scarf around her neck while his name leaves her lips as a warning.

Since Eren gave her that scarf on Christmas a long time ago, she always wear it, even on summer, wrapping it on her hair as a headband. Whenever someone asks her why she refuses to take it off, she says it’s a symbol of the bond that connects her to Eren, not only as family but mostly as friends. She also gained the habit of touching it every time she is being serious, sad, worried or angry.

“Fine, it’s because of Levi.” Eren keeps his back turned to her as he continues to arrange his things on the bedside table.

“What’s wrong, did you guys fight again?” The bed creaks, telling Eren she has sat down on it.

“No, it’s his birthday tomorrow and I’ll be stuck here all day.”

“You can see him when we get back, what’s the big deal?”

“He’s going to spend Christmas alone; his father went on a ‘business trip’ yesterday.” Eren does air quotes before sitting next to Mikasa, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Oh.” She adjusts herself on the bed and touches Eren’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. “I’m sorry. His damn father went on vacation again? I can’t believe it.”

“Yeah. Levi says he doesn’t really mind but I know better.”

“It’s only a day, you can always talk with him by phone. He’ll be fine.”

“I know but still…” _Will I be fine?_

Mikasa studies him for a while, her dark eyes unreadable.

“Have you told him?”

“Hm?”

“Have you told him you’re in love with him?”

“What?!” Eren’s cheeks turn bright pink, his eyes widening.

“Do I really have to repeat myself?” Mikasa rolls her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“No but where the hell did that come from?”

“Eren, you can try and hide everything from everyone but you’ll never fool me.”

“Jesus Christ…” he scratches his head, his face still pink. Only recently had he been able to admit to himself that he is in love with his best friend but somehow his sister already knew.

“So, have you told him?”

“Are you crazy? He would kill me, I don’t want to get him mad, I’m fine with our friendship as it is.”

“I don’t think that’s what would happen but whatever. Armin’s going to be heartbroken, he has a huge crush on you.”

“Huh, Armin’s dating Jean.”

“Eren, you’re dense as concrete, you never notice the stuff happening around you. He started dating Jean to try to get over you. Although slowly, he’s succeeding.”

“Speaking of relationships…” Eren changes the conversation, feeling his face burn once again. He had no idea his childhood friend felt like that about him. “How’s Annie?”

“Still a bitch but still my bitch. She went to spend Christmas on Brazil with her father.”

“Nice! She must be on a beach right now and us freezing over here.”

Mikasa checks the hours on her watch.

“Hm, it’s 10:27 p.m here and she’s on Rio de Janeiro so it’s 6:27 p.m over there. Nah, she’s not on a beach, maybe having a snack, or something.”

“Yeah, but we’re still freezing and she’s probably wearing shorts right now.”

Mikasa laughs and ruffles Eren’s hair playfully, like she used to do when they were younger.

“Come on, let’s go downstairs, dinner’s probably almost ready.”

 

★★★

 

The dinner goes very well and Eren feels he cannot eat anymore of his grandma’s delicious food or he will explode.

The conversation is also pleasant, although the small discussion they had because grandpa did not agree with Mikasa’s decision of not going to college. They also ask Eren about his plans and he tells them he would like to study criminology when he graduates. He also mentions his intentions of going to the same university as his best friend (Mikasa smiles when he says this).

The chatting goes on, with jokes, complaints about their lives, among other topics.

“Oh, look at the time!” Grandma suddenly shouts, scaring everyone and interrupting grandpa’s story. “It’s already five minutes past midnight, let’s open the presents!”

Everyone rushes towards the tree, Carla assuming the position of reading the labels on the gifts while Grisha hands them to the respective person.

“Huh, excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom.” Eren announces, rubbing his stomach.

“Oh dear, are you okay? Do you want some tea?”

“I’m not going to throw up.” He says with an embarrassed smile.

“Oh, oh, ho, the lamb was too spicy, wasn’t it?” Grandpa slaps him on the back in a friendly way but almost throws him to the floor.

_How can such an old man be so strong?_

“Just hurry up Eren, we will wait for you.” His father says, already with a gift box on his hands.

Eren nods and runs to the bathroom while his mother shouts, “Just don’t clog the toilet as you always do at home!” making every member of the family laugh.

But instead of running to the toilet, Eren locks himself in the bathroom and removes his phone from his pocket.

 

 **To:** Levi

 **Message:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! i’m sorry i can’t spend the day with u.

i even had 2 go 2 the bathroom so i could text u, we have a no phones rule on christmas.

i’m really sorry. did u eat properly? are u okay?

 

Eren waits impatiently for a response, hoping he would hurry up and answer right away because he has to go back to the living room soon.

He doesn’t wait long.

 

 **From:** Levi

 **Date:** Thursday, 25th December 2014

 **Time:** 00:08 a.m.

 **Message:** Thanks Eren.

What, you said you had to take a shit?

I told you to stop worrying, I’m fine, I had pizza and I’m playing that game I bought some days ago.

 

Eren doesn’t even laugh at the poop joke like he always does, his heart feels heavy and for a moment he can’t quite breathe, just by imagining Levi alone on Christmas (and his birthday), eating pizza and playing video games. He knows he’s overreacting, it’s just a day and Levi doesn’t even care much about a holiday from a religion he doesn’t even believe in, nor his birthday.

But it hurts him anyway.

All the good mood he had built up from the happy dinner with his family vanishes all of a sudden and he feels like crying.

 

 **To:** Levi

 **Message:** i’m really sorry, u have no idea. i didn’t want u 2 b alone.

i have 2 go now or they’ll think i died while shitting.

i’ll visit u tomorrow morning, it’s just 1 more day, i promise u.

 

Eren flushes the toilet even though he didn’t use it and washes his hands.

He’s walking down the stairs when his phone vibrates again.

 

 **From:** Levi

 **Date:** Thursday, 25th December 2014

 **Time:** 00:15 a.m.

 **Message:** I’ll be waiting for you.

 

★★★

 

Time flew while they were opening the presents and as everyone was tired, Eren soon enough found himself on the bed, trying to fall asleep while Mikasa snored softly at his side.

Once again, his previous thoughts about his best friend alone in his dark house assault him, refusing to leave his mind and he knows it’s stupid because Levi is probably already sleeping, therefore he isn’t feeling lonely.

Sighing, he checks the hours on his phone.

1:25 a.m.

His mind wanders: the last train for his town leaves at 01:40 a.m. and the station is very close to his grandparents’ house and taking the train is faster than going by car (especially at night because the train only stops at its final station) which means he would arrive at his destination roughly at 2:40 a.m.. With another ten minutes walking in a fast pace, he would probably arrive at Levi’s before 3:00 a.m..

Laughing internally at his silly plan, Eren yawns and stretches quietly.

It’s then that realization strikes him as violently as one of the thunderbolts roaring outside the window.

_No one can stop me from doing it. Mom will get angry but hopefully nothing too serious, I mean, I’ve done worse and I’m still alive._

In a quick and determined movement, Eren gets out of the bed, casting aside the flowery blanket and with adrenaline rushing through his whole body. He starts looking for his clothes in the dark and finds the black hoodie with embroidered white wings Mikasa had offered him just one hour ago and decides it’s warm enough to wear it alongside his dark jeans.

After grabbing his wallet, he slips out of the bedroom, managing not to wake his sister up.

He swiftly goes down the stairs, entering the kitchen in a rush. He finds a small notepad and a pen and scribbles a quick message to his mom with many smileys to soften the situation.

 

**_Hi mom!_ **

**_I’m really sorry but I couldn’t help but feel guilty about the whole Levi situation so I kinda sneaked out in the middle of the night and went to visit him._ **

**_Yeah._ **

**_I’m going to spend Christmas day with him, okay? Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. Apologize to Mikasa, dad, grandpa and grandma for me please._ **

**_Sorry again._ **

**_I love you,_ **

**_Eren._ **

**_P.S. I took some food with me, I can’t let Levi live off pizza and other junk stuff._ **

 

Feeling satisfied with it, he sticks the note to the fridge’s door, before opening it and removing some of the dinner leftovers, without forgetting to add some sweets (Levi has a very strong sweet tooth, which he likes to hide from people).

After putting on his boots, jacket, beanie and scarf, Eren gets out of the house and practically runs to the train station, keeping the bags of food protected on his arms. The cold air makes his face burn but at least it’s not raining yet, although there’s a lot of lightning.

He arrives at the station out of breath but with two minutes of antecedence for the train’s departure and buys a ticket from the sleepy woman inside the little booth.

The train is almost empty with the exception of a man in his thirties wearing a bright yellow parka and an older lady carrying a basket full of plastic flowers. Eren sits down next to a window and rests his head against it, heart still beating fast, holding carefully the bags of food on his lap.

 

It’s when Eren is in front of Levi’s building that he starts to have doubts about his little plan. Nevertheless, he gathers courage and steps forward, the security guard eying him suspiciously but without stopping him.

The elevator is quick and shortly Eren is the tenth floor, in front of the apartment marked with a golden _104_ on its front door.

He checks the hours, 2:58 a.m..

With a deep breath, he rings the bell.

The door opens almost immediately as if Levi had been waiting for him, only his facial expression showing the contrary. Eren gets bewildered; he had been expecting a little more time to think about what he is going to say.

“What the hell, Eren?”

The boy smiles, embarrassed, and raises the two plastic bags full of food inside.

“Happy birthday, I didn’t buy you a present but I brought cake. Well, it’s not a whole cake but I think it’s enough.”

Levi shakes his head in disbelief, looking at the teenager in front of him.

“I can’t fucking believe it Jaeger, do you know what time it is?” Levi frowns even more than his usual before relaxing a bit. “You’re an idiot and something tells me your parents don’t know about this."

He steps back and lets Eren in before closing the door and locking it. They walk into the living room where the only source of light is the lit fireplace.

“I, huh, I’ve left a note on the fridge’s door.”

“Classy.” Levi’s expression doesn’t give out what he’s thinking. He takes the two plastic bags from Eren and sets them down on the sofa before he folds his arms in front of his chest, covered with blue pajamas and a very thick fleece cardigan.

“I’m sorry I showed up like this at your door and this late at night, I just couldn’t leave you alone on the day you turn twenty. How dare your father leave you like this?” Eren’s hands ball into fists as he stares into the reflection of the flames dancing in Levi’s gray eyes.

Suddenly, he’s very glad the room is mostly dark because his cheeks are starting to heat up.

The entire scene is beginning to sound too romantic.

Levi sighs and Eren is able to detect some amusement in his face. He advances in the boy’s direction and ruffles his hair, or at least tries since Eren is still wearing a beanie, brushing his thin and long fingers on his face.

“You’re an idiot.” Levi repeats, smiling. “And you’re freezing. Come on, take all that off, I’ll bring you a blanket so you can warm yourself.”

He disappears through the door and Eren hangs his jacket in the coat rack by the front door. He looks around and finds it odd that Levi decorated the house with Christmas stuff, including a very tall tree.

Levi returns with a big and fluffy blanket that he wraps around Eren.

“Did you decorate the house all by yourself?”

“Nah, it was my father before he left.” He sits down in one of the cushions laid in front of the fireplace and Eren imitates him. “He said he wanted me to celebrate Christmas even though he’s ‘working’ hard. I bet he’s indeed hard, but it has nothing to do with work.”

“Jesus, what a fucking asshole.”

“Yeah.” Levi laughs bitterly while hugging his knees. “But I don’t really care if he’s here or not.”

They stay silent for a while before Eren talks again.

“Why were you up when I arrived? Were you still playing video games?”

“I couldn’t fall asleep so I lit the fireplace and was hoping it would help me doze off. I finished the game by the way, didn’t really like it but you can borrow it if you want.”

Eren gazes at Levi and the other returns the look. Although Levi rarely smiles, Eren has known him for long enough to be able to tell he’s happy.

“I’m glad I came here, at least you won’t be lonely while trying to fall asleep.”

“You won’t be that glad when your mom finds out.”

“Even if she ends up grounding me, it will be worth it, you're worth it.”

“Is that so?” Levi’s voice turns huskier and Eren feels something in his groin. He desperately tries to ignore it, wrapping himself even more in the blanket while closing his legs and avoiding Levi’s eyes.

_Don’t fucking ruin your friendship because of your damn crush, control your dick._

“Hey, Eren?” He glances over to the older boy, who’s half grinning.

“Hm?”

“Look above us.”

Confused, Eren momentarily forgets his semi-erection and looks up and his whole body freezes, his stomach doing a somersault.

High above them, hanging from the ceiling lamp is one of the decorations Levi’s father had spread through the entire house.

Mistletoe.

He widens his eyes at Levi, without being able to believe what the other seems to be suggesting. His face burns and he has no idea what should he do, settling with playing and fidgeting with his hands.

Levi doesn’t say anything but gets closer to Eren, and in a very quick movement, pecks his cheek.

“Just that?” before Eren can process what he said, the words already left him and he’s one hundred percent sure his face is hotter than the actual fireplace in front of them.

“You want me to kiss you on the lips?” Levi rests his head on Eren’s shoulder, his voice a whisper, and snuggles his face on the crook of Eren’s neck, looking like a cat.

“If I say yes, will you hate me?” Eren sniffs, a tear rolling out of his eye. “We’re best friends, I don’t want to lose you.”

“How could I ever hate you?” Levi passes his thumb on the green-eyed boy to clean the tear, before grabbing his head awkwardly and crashes their lips together in a chaste kiss, noses bumping clumsily.

Time seems to halt, the only sound being the crackle of the flames, smelling only each other, feeling only each other.

They don’t move, eyes closed, hearts beating fast.

After what it seems hours, Levi moves away slightly, to be able to look Eren in the eyes. They’re both red from embarrassment, but smiling.

“I like you.” Eren grabs Levi’s jacket, pulling his body closer to his own. “I’ve liked you for a long time, even before I realized it myself.”

“And you only say it now?”

“I told you before, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Even if I didn’t like you back it would never be ruined, you’re my damn best friend you brat.”

“Shut up, don’t call me that, I’m only two years younger than you. But wait, you like me back?”

“Why the hell would I have kissed you if I didn’t?”

“I dunno, because of the tradition of the mistletoe?”

“What kind of idiot does that?” Levi sighs again, exasperated, and his next sentence makes Eren remember his sister. “You’re so dense Eren, how could I fall in love with such a person?”

Eren feels his insides turn into jelly when the four letters word comes out of Levi’s mouth so straightforwardly.

“Kiss me again, then.”

Levi laughs before grabbing Eren’s collar and pulling him hard, this time his lips parted as an invitation to Eren.

Without really knowing what he’s doing, Eren glides his own tongue against Levi’s, sucking and nibbling softly. His hands run down Levi’s sides, making the other shiver, before dragging him into his lap. Levi doesn’t offer resistance, easily straddling Eren’s hips, his hands finding their way into the mop of brown soft hair, pulling it but without hurting the teen.

After some time they both break the kiss to catch some air and Eren starts sucking on Levi’s neck, leaving marks on the beautiful pale skin which elicits soft moans to come out of the older boy’s throat. He quickly slaps one hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds.

“Please, don’t do that, let me hear you.” Eren pleads, moving from his neck to bite his collarbones.

“Mhmf, stop sounding like a cheesy porno.” Levi is having a hard time breathing and hiding his whimpers at the same time.

“I like cheesy pornos, you know that.” Eren laughs and buries his head on the other’s chest, hugging him tightly and catching his breath, and Levi rest his own head on top of Eren’s, kissing it softly. “Levi?”

“Yes?”

“I know we’re kind of turned on, I mean, I can feel it…” Eren thrusts his hips gently, making their crotches brush, their erections obvious. “And I know the atmosphere was getting sexy, but would you mind if we didn’t have sex today?”

Eren is a little fidgety, clearly afraid of rejection or some bad reaction but Levi just chuckles and gets out of his lap, sitting next to him.

“Do you really thought we were going to fuck in the same day we had our first kiss? And I mean our first kiss as persons not as a couple, we’re so inexperienced it actually hurts.” Eren relaxes and nods sadly, agreeing with Levi’s words. “Moreover, it’s Christmas, Jesus is watching we need to be nice boys.”

“Yeah.” Eren giggles, he actually giggles, and picks up the blanket by his side that had fallen from his shoulders during their kissing session, and wraps it around them both. Levi reaches for the food bag on the couch and removes the cookies box, setting it on their middle.

“This is nice.” Eren picks one cookie and Levi does the same, resting his head on Eren’s shoulder as he eats.

“It is.” His unoccupied hand search for Eren’s under the blanket and grabs it, lacing their fingers. “Just please tell you mother I had nothing to do with your late escapade when she kills you or else I’ll die too.”

“Got it.”

They fall silent for a while, listening to each other’s breathing, watching the flames of the fireplace, feeling each other’s warmness.

“Hey, I forgot to tell you.” Eren moves a bit, locking eyes with Levi. “Merry Christmas.”

With a smile, Levi kisses Eren’s shoulder, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah...  
> This is so cheesy and dumb and, oh god!  
> Well, anyway, have any comment, question or suggestion? Drop me a message [here](http://ackermenn.tumblr.com/) on my tumblr.  
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
